Confessions and Promises
by Twilight684
Summary: Charles wakes up in the middle of the night and accidentally ends up in Erik's room, though the metal-bender's not too upset about it. ErikxCharles oneshot.


**Ok, so I realize it's been a long time since I've posted any stories or made any updates on my other stuff, but I've been totally obsessed with Charles and Erik since I saw X-men First Class and I've had a bunch of ideas for them and this oneshot just totally came to me the other night and I decided to post it. Just in case some of you are wondering, I'm not giving up on my other stories, I've just been really busy and I've had more ideas for oneshots like this one instead of my actual stories so please be patient with me on that. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Confessions and Promises<strong>

Cold…it was so freaking cold! Charles's eyes snapped open and he pulled the blankets tighter around him, but it didn't help. It always got cold like this around this time of the year, and for some reason his bedroom stayed ice cold all year round, so of course he normally had to move to a different room in the mansion when that happened.

The telepath let out a sigh, not failing to notice that he could see his breath in the air, and slid out from under the only warmth he had from the covers. He shivered terribly as he made his way over to his door and quietly slipped out into the hallway. He wasn't sure exactly where everyone was staying in the mansion, so he could only hope no one had the room he always moved to whenever it got this cold, but of course since he wasn't sure he hesitated for a moment.

He did of course debate with the idea of using his gift in order to find where everyone slept, but then his presence in their minds could accidentally wake them, and he didn't wish to do that. He let out another sigh as he silently crept through the halls and he eventually came to the room at the end of the corridor. He hesitated as he brought his hand up to the knob, but when it turned he figured his room hadn't been taken after all and made his way inside.

It was extremely dark in the room, and of course his eyes weren't at all adjusted to the darkness so he had to feel his way around the room in order to make it to the bed, though before he could lay down he tripped over something and landed in the middle of the bed and...right on top of someone!

Charles gasped as his neck was immediately gripped tightly and his air supply was cut off. He grabbed at the arm that was keeping him from breathing and he immediately knew who was in the room. "E-Erik…" he choked out.

Upon hearing the telepath's voice Erik immediately dropped his arm and Charles sucked in a lungful of air, and roughly coughed. "Dammit Charles, what the hell was that? It's three in the fucking morning and you just waltz in here and jump on me without a second thought? I could've killed you, you idiot!" the metal-bender said angrily.

"I'm…sorry… It wasn't my intention to do so, I assure you…" Charles panted.

Erik let out an aggravated sigh and massaged the bridge of his nose as he flicked his wrist and the lamp on the nightstand illuminated the two of them. "What the hell are you doing in here?"

Charles frowned, knowing how this was going to sound already, and turned away from his friend. "I was cold…"

Erik blinked for a moment before he suddenly burst out laughing, "Cold? Honestly Charles, that's the oldest line in the book!"

The telepath blushed angrily, "For your information I wasn't using that as a stupid come-on! I really was cold! My bedroom is freezing cold year round, so I normally always move to this room during the colder months! I didn't know anyone was in here, otherwise I would've obviously looked for a different room!"

Erik chuckled as he placed a hand to his friend's shoulder, "Calm down, Charles. Mein gott, I didn't know you would get so fired up from me saying that."

Charles's blush darkened, "Yes well…I'm sorry I bothered you. Now if you'll excuse me," he said as he got to his feet. He took two steps from the bed before he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around his waist and pull him back into the bed. "E-Erik?" he asked, his heart racing in his chest.

"You don't have to leave, Charles. You said this is the room you always use whenever it gets too cold in your room, right?"

Charles nodded.

"Then I don't see why I should keep you from sleeping here… Besides, I must admit I was getting a little chilled myself," the metal-bender smirked.

The telepath blinked in surprise before he saw Erik flick his wrist and the light went out, leaving them in the dark. Charles licked his suddenly dry lips as he felt Erik pull him closer and he couldn't help but wonder what in the bloody hell Erik was doing!

"…Erik? What are you doing?" he asked calmly.

"Getting comfortable of course, why?"

Charles let out a sigh, "That's not what I meant and you know it. What are you doing?"

The man shrugged, "Well you said you were cold, this is the room you normally use, and of course you did wake me up quite rudely, so shouldn't it be up to me if I want to stay in here to sleep even if I let you stay in here for tonight?"

"Actually no, especially considering you tried to strangle me, I don't think you have a say in the matter at all… Besides that, this is **my** house."

Charles blinked in surprise as he was suddenly pinned beneath Erik, his friend straddling his waist as his arms were pinned above his head. He felt his blush returning tenfold and he was glad it was too dark for Erik to see him. "Cut it out!"

The metal bender's smile softened as he looked down at his friend, and he was glad the little bit of light coming through the window allowed him to see the male's face to where he could make out the dark blush staining his cheeks. "…Charles…why don't you just stop playing this little game of yours?"

The telepath blinked in confusion, "What game?"

Erik chuckled, "I'm not an idiot… I've felt this tension between us for months now…and I felt it even stronger earlier tonight in the study over our usual game of chess… You and I both know what I'm talking about, so why do you keep dancing around the subject whenever I try to broach it? What are you so afraid of?"

Charles licked his lips, "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Erik let out an angry sigh, "Yes you do! Just the fact that you send me such looks has been bothering me so much lately I can't even think straight, and now that I want to talk to you about it you either change the subject or feign ignorance! Could it be that you're afraid of what I might say to you about it? Or are you afraid of what others might think?"

The telepath nervously nibbled on his bottom lip, "…Erik… You're my closest friend… Raven knows me, yes, but she doesn't understand me like you do… I don't want to lose my best friend…"

"Who said you had to?" the metal-bender asked as he leaned close and hesitantly captured the telepath's lips with his own.

Charles's eyes widened in shock at the sudden contact, but he allowed his eyes to flutter closed and he returned the kiss. He felt his face heat up once again as the man broke their kiss and Charles kept his eyes closed. "…Erik…"

"As you can see, I've been feeling the same way about you for quite some time now… At first I wasn't sure if I was right about the way you've been acting around me, but recently I've been paying closer attention and I knew I had to be right… The fact that you came in here and jumped on top of me just proved it," he grinned.

The telepath's eyes shot open and he glared, "I was telling you the truth! If you don't believe me, take your ass to my room right now and tell me what you think about it!"

Erik chuckled as he moved one of his hands to caress his friend's cheek, his other hand holding the telepath's wrists in place. "I get that, but why did you not just look to see if anyone was in this room before you came in here?"

Charles blushed again before he turned away, "…I didn't want to risk using my telepathy to see who was in what room because I didn't want to accidentally wake anyone up…"

Erick laughed, "Oh yes, because god knows jumping on top of someone in the middle of the night is a much better way to go about it."

"I didn't think anyone was in here, alright… It was too dark for me to see anything, and for your information I didn't jump on you, I tripped!"

The metal-bender smiled, "Whatever… So…are you still _cold_?" he asked suddenly.

Charles blinked in surprise, not liking the sudden tone Erik had when asking him. "…No. As a matter of fact I'm fine now, so I can probably even go back to my room and stand the cold, so if you'll excuse me."

Erik frowned as Charles squirmed out from under him and the metal-bender allowed him to get up. He really didn't want Charles to leave…but maybe he had read the signs from his friend wrong… But…Charles did kiss him back when Erik made his move…so then was he right in his assumptions about Charles?

He flicked his wrist as soon as Charles opened the door, and the door slipped from the telepath's grasp and slammed shut. He turned on the light in the room as he got up and began to make his way over to his friend, "Why don't you just stay here? I don't want you freezing to death in the middle of the night."

Charles frowned, "Why are you doing this? I already apologized for disturbing you…"

_"Is he just messing with me because he knows how I feel about him? This is just one big joke to him, isn't it?"_ he thought to himself.

Erik sighed softly as he reached up to caress the man's cheek, "…Maybe I just want you to stay with me…" he muttered.

"Why would you want that?"

Erik gave him a look that seemed to scream 'idiot', and leaned in to give him a passionate kiss.

Charles was a bit caught off guard again, but he was soon returning the kiss, his arms going up to wrap around the metal-bender's neck while Erik pinned him up against the door. Charles gasped in surprise as he felt the man pull his hips close to grind against him, and of course the metal-bender took advantage of this and slipped his tongue past the telepath's lips.

Charles couldn't stop the moan that slipped out as their tongues battled for dominance. Erik won in the end, but Charles didn't mind, and the telepath felt himself melting in the man's arms. He panted as Erik finally broke their kiss and he moaned in pleasure as the man's lips trailed down his neck only to stop and nip at his collarbone.

The telepath's body trembled as Erik's hands slid over his body and slipped under his shirt, and Charles let out a groan as the man's fingers slid up his chest and brushed against his nipples. "E-Erik… Wait…" he panted, his hands shaking as he moved them to Erik's chest to lightly push him back.

"What is it, liebling?"

Charles felt his face flush once more at the term, fully aware that Erik wasn't just calling him that for the hell of it this time. "…Erik, I don't think… I don't think we should be doing this…"

"I don't understand… I know you feel something for me, and obviously I feel the same way about you, so what's the problem?"

"…I don't want to lose you…"

"What are you talking about?"

Charles nervously nibbled on his bottom lip as he turned away from his friend, "…If you were to leave after we no longer have to worry about Shaw-"

"I won't."

Charles placed a hand over the man's mouth, "**If** you were to leave, I would rather us part as friends… I already know it would be hard for me to see you leave since you're my best friend…so I don't think I'd be able to stand it if you left after us becoming something much more…"

The metal-bender frowned, "…I won't leave you… Where would I even go once Shaw is gone? It's not like I have some home I have to get back to afterwards, so why would I not stay here with you?"

The telepath's heart skipped a beat as Erik grabbed his chin and turned him to face him.

"…Ich konnte dich nie verlassen... Ich liebe dich, Charles…" _***…I could never leave you… I love you, Charles…* **_Erik whispered against his friend's lips before he captured them in another soft kiss.

Charles's heart ached at those words and loving kiss, and he so desperately wanted to believe what Erik was saying to him…but he also didn't want to get hurt. He licked his lips as Erik broke their kiss, and he took a deep breath before he moved his hands up to pull the man back to his lips.

Erik smiled into their kiss as he slid his hands down his soon-to-be lover's body and hooked his fingers under the man's shirt before slowly pulling it off of him.

Charles hesitantly moved his hands and slid them down to Erik's bare chest as they continued to kiss, liking the fact that Erik slept without a shirt since he already had access to the man's gorgeous body. He slowly ran his fingers down the man's toned chest and he moaned softly as Erik's hands soon mirrored his own and explored his chest in return.

Erik was more sure of himself than the telepath, so his hands eagerly searched the man's body and brushed over any and every hotspot he could find on him. He began trailing kisses from Charles's lips down to his chest and his eyes flicked up to his love's face as his tongue came out to tease the man's nipples.

Charles gasped at the sensation, his fingers becoming tangled in his friend's hair as he closed his eyes and allowed himself to let go so that he could enjoy this moment with Erik.

The metal-bender's fingers skated down the telepath's body and hooked into his pants and slid them off of him. He smiled against the man's skin as Charles shivered, and he kissed his way up to the man's neck and nibbled his way up to the telepath's ear.

Charles's body trembled in desire as Erik teased him so sweetly, and he cracked open his eyes to look at the man when the metal-bender suddenly moved away from him. He wondered if perhaps Erik didn't want this after all, though that thought was kicked from his mind as the man grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the bed, pushing him down onto his back as he crawled over top of him.

The telepath felt insanely nervous as Erik leaned down and trailed kisses down his body, and he clenched the covers in his hands as the metal-bender's kisses trailed lower and lower down his body until the man reached his boxers. He felt his face heat up and he closed his eyes as he turned to face another direction as he felt the man removing his last article of clothing.

Charles obviously felt a bit embarrassed about being completely naked underneath his friend, and it obviously didn't help that the lamp was on so that Erik could easily see him. He tried to calm himself down, and it definitely distracted him when he felt Erik's soft lips trailing up his inner thigh. He shivered in anticipation as Erik got closer to his aching arousal, so he groaned in protest as the man instead moved to trail his lips up his other inner thigh.

Erik chuckled against the telepath's skin and nipped a hotspot on the man's thigh, a wave of desire washing over him as he heard a breathy moan escape Charles's lips. He trailed his tongue up the skin, his hands moving to grab ahold of his lover's hips as he flicked his tongue over the tip of the man's cock.

He smirked as a moan slipped from the telepath and he continued to tease the man's shaft, slowly trailing his tongue down the length of it to tease the sensitive flesh as Charles began to whimper in need.

"E-Erik… Please…" Charles panted.

The metal-bender couldn't resist giving in to his lover's request since Charles had pretty much been begging him, so he teasingly licked his way back to the tip before taking the head into his mouth and giving an experimental suck, tightening his grip on the man's hips to keep him from moving, before he took him more deeply into his mouth.

Charles groaned at the feeling of Erik's hot mouth swallowing his length and his grip on the sheets tightened as the man sucked him. He moaned loudly as the metal-bender suddenly began humming around him, sending such delicious vibrations along his cock, and he moved his hand down to the head between his legs, his fingers quickly becoming tangled in the man's soft locks.

"Oh god, Erik…" he moaned as he tried to move his hips. He felt himself getting so close, and he so badly wanted to release…but Erik suddenly pulled away and Charles let out a whimper in protest. He opened his eyes to see what had caused the man to move away from him, and his breath hitched as the man brought a hand up to his lips.

"What…?"

"Suck," Erik ordered.

Charles felt his already flushed cheeks darken, but he did as he was told and trailed his tongue over the man's fingers, his blue eyes moving to look into Erik's lustful green hues as he took three of the man's fingers into his mouth and began to suck, shivering as the metal-bender moaned in desire.

He nibbled on the tips of Erik's fingers as the man pulled his hand back and he nervously nibbled on his bottom lip as his lover moved back down his body, and he cried out in pleasure as the man's hot mouth once again engulfed him as the metal-bender slipped a slickened finger inside of him.

The intrusion wasn't exactly unpleasant, but it did feel rather odd…though when a second finger was added he gasped in pain as his fingers became tangled in the man's hair once more.

Erik could obviously tell that Charles was in a little bit of pain, so he tried to keep him distracted as he stretched him. He hummed around the man's length and sucked him harder as his fingers moved about in search of his lover's prostate.

As soon as he struck that bundle of nerves his lover arched his back and cried out his name in pleasure, so he focused on that spot as he added a third finger.

Charles had felt a bit of pain from the third intruder, but the attention to his prostate was quickly replacing the pain with pleasure. He whimpered as the man suddenly pulled away from him and he tried to pulled the man back, but Erik easily slipped from his grasp and stood up.

The telepath was about ready to use his power, even if he had promised Erik he would never use it on him like that, but was stopped as he watched the metal-bender slip out of his pants and boxers and he turned his face from the man in a bit of fear and embarrassment.

His heart beat faster as Erik crawled over top of him and settled himself between his legs. His body tensed as he felt the metal-bender's cock at his entrance and Erik, obviously noticing Charles's fear, raised a hand to caress his cheek and pull him into a soft kiss.

"It's alright, Charles… We can stop right now if you want to," Erik offered.

The telepath shook his head, "No… Please… I-I want this… I want you… I'm just…a little…nervous…" he admitted.

Erik smiled softly, "Just relax, liebling."

Charles nodded and tried to force his body to relax, and it helped that Erik began trailing soft kisses along his neck to help distract him. His breathing began to speed up as Erik's hands slid down to rest on his hips and he spread his legs a little more as the man slowly began to enter him.

The telepath gasped in pain, his nails digging into his lover's back as tears stung his eyes.

"Mein gott, Charles… You're so…fucking tight…" Erik moaned, using all of his self-control to keep himself from just fucking the man into the mattress.

It felt like forever before the man was fully seated inside of him and he was thankful when Erik froze to give him time to adjust to his size.

Charles moaned softly as Erik kissed him passionately, eagerly opening his mouth as the metal-bender's tongue flicked against his lips. He soon gave an experimental roll of his hips and he felt a shiver run though him as Erik let out a low moan.

The telepath trailed slow kisses down the man's neck and nipped softly here and there as Erik started thrusting into him at a slow pace. Charles's hands slid down the man's body, grabbing onto his ass and pulling him deeper as he suddenly cried out in sheer bliss. "Fuck! Do that again… God, do that again!" he whimpered.

Erik gave another thrust in the same spot and Charles saw stars lining his vision as another wave of pleasure ripped through him. He began moving his hips more to meet his lover's thrusts. "Ah! Erik! F-Faster," he begged.

The metal-bender braced an arm against the headboard as he did as Charles requested and began to pound into him, getting more turned on as the telepath's back arched in ecstasy.

Moans were being ripped out of Charles as Erik's pace quickened, and he could feel himself getting close. His hands moved back up to Erik's back and his nails dug into his flesh as Erik brought a hand up to wrap around his cock and stroke him in time with their thrusts.

"Oh fuck…Erik-ngh! I-I'm a-about to... Erik!" the telepath practically screamed in release.

With the telepath's walls tightening around him it wasn't long before Erik was crying out as he came inside his lover. He couldn't keep himself up any longer and rested his weight on Charles as they both tried to catch their breaths and calm their breathing.

Charles slid one of his arms around Erik's waist as a hand went up to run through the man's soft hair, the metal-bender burying his face in Charles's neck and nuzzling him softly.

The telepath was content as he was and so he didn't want Erik to move, even if the man was still seated inside of him. It just sent a warmth throughout Charles's body to know he and Erik were so close, and his eyes fluttered closed as he placed kisses along the man's temple.

_~I love you, Erik… Please don't make me regret this night… I honestly don't think I'll be able to bear it if I were to lose you now…~_ he said telepathically.

The metal-bender smiled before he placed a soft kiss to one of the many hickey's now littering the man's neck. "I wasn't lying when I told you I could never leave you… I can't see a future without you by my side…so I know I wouldn't be able to handle it if I were to lose you either…"

Charles smiled, "Then don't ever let anything tear us apart…" he whispered.

"Never," Erik promised before pulling his lover into a soft kiss, flicking his wrist to turn off the light.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review if you liked it, or even if you hated it; I just like to know peoples' opinion of my writing. ^w^<strong>

***Note: If you guys would like for me to make an additional chapter to show if they stay together or not, let me know. If enough people say they want to see an additional chapter, I'll gladly put one up for you guys***


End file.
